


perditus

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Superpowers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Victor's power had been disturbed by an unknown force, the black void appeared to snatch him away to another dimension.He might belost, but he won't be alone.
Relationships: Victor/Michiru
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	perditus

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I had in mind initially, but I'm in the mood of softer things xD  
> Open ending, since this is some sort of prologue of my wip~  
> xoxo

Victor was unsure of why he felt his _power of time_ slipping, leaving him in a constant state of confusion. 

An unending anxious pressure.

The black void appeared before him a few times now, he managed to hold his power back but the void became stronger and larger each time it appeared. There was more going on than he was aware of. Far more complicated, something he couldn’t comprehend yet.

By who? Why the void? Why him?

Some uncontrollable force kept appearing in this form of black void. A ticking _time bomb_ — it didn’t only appear, but it threatened to take Victor with it, which was why he was certain it wasn’t a simple mishap of his power because it was never evil, neither was his intention of using it.

Victor had only finished his business meeting, walking farther towards his office desk when he felt the unintended rising of the power, brewing within him like an electric static and it was getting stronger by seconds.

But..

The worst thing always happened at the worst timing.

Michiru entered his office for an appointment they agreed beforehand, planning to hand a work proposal for him to look it over.

Every part of him tensed. _Not now!_ He knew it was her without looking over to the door. These familiar footsteps of her low heels, the very footsteps that he always recognized and expected. _But, not now!_ “Leave.” A flat out refusal while giving her his back — he had to.

Holding a map of the proposal paper in her arm, Michiru stood dumbstruck in the doorway of his office. “We’re supposed to meet..” Her voice restrained, fully confused with the suddenness of his reaction.

But, the static went stronger and Victor could feel it thrumming louder like his heartbeat, he’d lost any control that he had left to prevent the black void from appearing. It already took form, a small pitch black void in the circle before him. “Leave! I don’t have time for you!” His voice thundered through the spacious office.

Either because of shock or disbelief, Michiru stepped back abruptly.

“Close the door, I’m busy.” Victor said through gritted teeth, in a cold tone that was harsher than before.

So she closed the door, as he told her.

The business papers on his hands were sent flying everywhere when a forceful wind came out of nowhere, the black void was getting bigger and bigger until it was the same height as Victor’s.

Victor shielded himself with two arms but it had done nothing to fight the power of the black void.

_At least, she’s safe._ It was his last thought as he tried his best with all the strength to not be sucked into the void. However, the black void pulled and pulled, dragging Victor closer with its own tornado, sending more papers in his desk flying all over the place and the whooshing sound was aloud in the empty office.

Although Victor fought to the end, the black void won, he was sucked into the blackness and nothingness.

Everything was black — _he blinked_ — then everything was white.

His feet landed on a solid ground, his black suit was a little out of place in this white world. The unknown force of time had brought him here. Dark midnight eyes scanned the street ahead for any sign of someone, _anyone_ , but he only saw empty buildings, and snow. 

Snow, _everywhere_.

As far as his eyes could see.

He tried to gather his power but it was null, nothing, no power. His jaw clenched as he looked around once more and walked in uncertain steps. It was the same city he lived in, the same park he passed by, but snow was falling and blanketed the world in white. No one was here in this world. Only Victor and Victor alone. 

Or so he thought.

Familiar footsteps, then a soft, feminine voice called from behind, “Victor..? Wh-Where are we…?”

Victor stopped dead in his tracks for a moment before he turned abruptly. _No. I told you to leave!_ And there he found her standing a few feet away, hair and clothes a little disheveled, looking as confused as ever.

Michiru was sucked into the void with him.

“Why are you here?!” Victor strode over to her and grabbed both of her arms in a strong grip. He was just as confused, but what bothered him the most was that she was here — _she wasn’t supposed to be here_.

“You were acting strange so I came back to see you. But..” Michiru gulped nervously, hands curled on small fists on her sides, “There’s this black void and you were sucked in. I won’t just stand and do nothing!”

He went quiet, assessing her expression, “And your choice was to follow me?” He wasn’t happy with her choice so she should excuse his harsh glare as the words were spoken.

“Yes. And I would do it all over again. You know why?” Michiru stared up to him, meeting his glare with unwavering defiance. “I won’t lose you. Not to some this strange black void, not to anything. That’s _why_.” Even she might not understand what happened, or where she was now, but that one fact won’t change.

A momentary silence then Victor released her arms, closing his eyes for a moment, taking control of himself under this frustrated anger toward the black void that they couldn’t see or touch. Perhaps it was caused by his power, perhaps it was some other power altogether that messed with his, they both were trapped here.

In a strange, snowy-white world.

Victor opened his eyes, the cool, calm mask had returned to his face. “I’ll find a way to return you to our world, with or without me.”

Shakes of her head indicated her disagreement over his statement, “No. I will only return _with you_.”

The resolve within Victor wavered — by this one girl, _always her_. Who literally allowed herself to be sucked in by a black void just so she won’t lose him. He was bound to be perplexed, yet finding himself adoring such pure and brave heart.

At last, Victor sighed inwardly with his defeat and offered a hand toward her. Michiru blinked at the offered hand, brows raised.

“You won’t find a way if you stand there like a fool.” His voice softened, so were his eyes.

“Oh! Find a way. Of course.” A smile began to spread across her soft features with his acceptance, even though the conflict within her brown eyes was quite palpable.

“I might not know why we are here, or why there are no people around but we will return. I assure you.”

It relieved her to hear such words and relieved her more to know he won’t be alone, although she had to be tangled in this uncertainty. “My power probably isn’t as obvious or magnificent as yours, but it might help us in this.” Michiru’s voice was certain, determined. Her power might be only a random vision or dreams but she never lost hope.

“We’ll see.” Victor said, the corner of his lips upturned slightly. A false hope it might be, but he didn’t have the heart to erase the hope she offered so wholeheartedly.

“Together, Victor. Not just me or you.” Michiru peered up to him after closing their distance and taking his hand.

In those determined and hopeful eyes, he found strength and the clouds of doubts wavered away, hope filled him, along with the warmth of her hand. Victor nodded to her, squeezing her hand lightly.

Hand-in-hand, they began to walk in the snowy streets, to find any clue, any reason why the black void trapped him here. Lost in time.

There were two sets of footprints in the snow wherever they walked.

Hers, and Victor.

Against an unknown power that might endanger them both.


End file.
